Bestseller
by Miyiku
Summary: AU. El escritor Erwin Smith se esfuerza por consolidar el sueño de su vida: escribir un buen libro. Y aunque la vida le ponga obstáculos, encontrará la forma de inspirarse en las cosas y personas más sencillas que lo rodean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuán vano es sentarse a escribir**_

_**cuando aún no te has levantado para vivir**_

_**-**_**Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

Cualquiera diría que la vida de un escritor es fácil. Es decir, simplemente dedicar unas cuantas horas al día a estar escribiendo frente a un computador o una máquina de escribir y esperar a que una novela se convierta en best seller para vivir de lo lindo. Lo que muchos no saben es que sólo uno en un millón de libros que salen a la venta se vuelve popular… Y sólo un libro en un millón tiene la suerte de pasar de un simple borrador escrito con letra apresurada, errores y manchas de café a un glorioso libro nuevo exhibido en una librería.

Erwin Smith lo sabía perfectamente y cada vez que pasaba frente a una tienda y veía un libro expuesto ahí, sentía esa conocida desesperación y angustia de saber que sus escritos no eran lo suficientemente buenos… ¿Cómo era posible que una historia acerca de un vampiro que parecía más un hada involucrado en un romance adolescente pudiese causar tanto revuelo mundial mientras él llevaba años estudiando Literatura, Filosofía e Idiomas y aún así no conseguía convencer a un solo editor de darle una oportunidad a sus borradores?

Bien, al parecer esa no fue razón suficiente como para convencer al juez de por qué había arrojado esa roca al cristal de la librería, causando además de algunos daños, que fuese detenido por la policía. Estúpido juez, estúpido sistema capitalista y estúpida librería por levantar cargos contra él. Demasiado tarde comprendió que debía guardarse esa clase de pensamientos para él y no gritarlos en la sala de la corte; pues gracias a eso ahora gozaría de una estancia gratuita de 7 días en prisión, además de una multa equivalente a lo que ganaba en un mes.

Al menos dentro de la celda tuvo tiempo suficiente para reírse de esa ironía… Como escritor y maestro de la universidad, apenas ganaba lo suficiente como para pagar la renta de su departamento y aún así debía pagar la multa por daños a la empresa… Que se vayan al diablo y paguen con todas las ganancias que obtienen de esos libros para niñas…

* * *

Siete días después del incidente y con poca dignidad restante en su demacrado aspecto, Erwin por fin salió de la agencia de policía donde había estado preso. Casi era de noche, por lo que tendría que pasar hasta el día siguiente a la universidad a explicar al director el por qué no había podido asistir a sus clases durante la última semana. Seguramente lo despedirían, ya que ahora contaba con un maravilloso historial de desobediencia civil, daños a propiedad ajena y desacato. Además de que ahora lucía como un vagabundo, según pudo notar en el vidrio de la comisaría antes de salir de ahí, con su hoja de libertad en una mano y su billetera vacía en la otra. Su barba había crecido bastante alrededor de su boca y su cabello lucía revuelto y descuidado. Quizá si se sentaba en los escalones de la comisaría la gente comenzaría a regalarle monedas… O al menos eso fue lo primero que pensó al salir.

Su camino hacia la estación del metro no fue muy placentero, pues la mayoría de la gente que aún se encontraba en las calles a esas horas le miraba justamente como un delincuente. De nada hubiese servido que pegara en su frente la hoja de liberación que le habían dado. Su segunda decepción fue al llegar a la taquilla del subterráneo y descubrir que no tenía un solo centavo para pagar por un boleto. "Bien…" pensó Erwin mientras se deshacía de lo que quedaba de su amor propio para pedir algunas monedas a la gente que entraba al subterráneo y así poder pagar por un boleto, "debería acostumbrarme a esto si van a despedirme mañana".

-Hey… Estamos en la última estación…- Erwin abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con un joven que le sacudía suavemente del hombro. Avergonzado se llevó la mano a la boca para asegurarse de que no había rastros de saliva, pues era común que babeara mientras dormía. Al parecer se quedó dormido poco después de haber subido al subterráneo y por alguna razón ese joven tuvo piedad de él y lo despertó antes de que se quedara encerrado en el vagón e iniciara de nuevo el recorrido.

-Gracias, que amable- sonrió poniéndose de pie y saliendo a toda prisa pensando únicamente en llegar a casa y preparar algún tipo de carta para explicarle a su jefe el por qué de su ausencia en la universidad.

* * *

Su hogar estaba frío y tenía un vago aroma a fruta podrida, pero a él le pareció una de las más cálidas y gratas bienvenidas que había recibido. Arrojó su abrigo al pequeño sofá que había junto a la entrada y después de hacer una visita rápida a la cocina para arrojar a la basura los alimentos que se habían arruinado en su ausencia fue hacia el baño para ducharse. Mientras el agua cálida recorría su piel escuchaba algunos mensajes que habían quedado en la contestadora automática. Efectivamente la mayoría de los mensajes eran del director de la universidad, pidiéndole que en cuanto se comunicara le llevara una buena excusa para haber faltado por una semana. Había un par de mensajes de una compañía de ventas por teléfono ofreciéndole diferentes productos y al final una llamada de su ex esposa, informándole que le habían notificado de su encarcelamiento y se lo informaría a su abogado.

No había terminado de lavarse el cabello cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Maldiciendo y tomando una pequeña toalla para cubrir apenas sus partes más nobles, fue a responder, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Mike, su antiguo editor y ahora uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Estuviste en prisión?- a pesar de que Mike solía ser un hombre serio, Erwin pudo detectar el humor en su voz. –Dime que fue por algo que valiera la pena como asaltar un banco o por lo menos romperle la cara a ese nuevo editor que tienes- Erwin suspiró y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, había extrañado el sonido de su propia risa.

-No iba a desperdiciar mi única llamada en ti. Probablemente en lugar de pagar mi fianza habrías terminado en la celda contigua, aunque al menos así hubiese tenido una estancia mucho más cómoda.- ambos lados de la conversación rieron. Seguramente Petra, compañera de trabajo de Mike y buena amiga de su ex esposa se habría enterado de su pequeño incidente y con ella, todas las personas que conocía en el mundo de las publicaciones. –Me van a despedir…- dijo con un tono más serio después de unos segundos de silencio. Pudo escuchar como Mike bebía algo antes de responderle.

-Hablaré con la gente de la editorial, seguro te podrán ofrecer un empleo como corrector de estilo

-Mike, no te molestes. Sabes que no estoy en buenos términos con ellos y un trabajo de ese ti-

-No creo que estés en la mejor posición para negarte a algo así, Smith- de nuevo una pausa en la que Mike bebió y eructó sin disculparse. –Además será algo temporal, en lo que la gente olvida tu pequeño incidente

-Gracias,- Erwin no pudo evitar admitir que le debía una a Mike. Quizá le invitaría unas cervezas en cuanto tuviera algo de dinero nuevamente. –Ahora cuelga y termina de embriagarte, no me gustaría escucharte mientras vomitas- una sonora carcajada fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Mike colgara el teléfono. A pesar de que era una persona que los demás clasificaban como "rara" y la mayoría de la gente simplemente lo evitaba, Erwin sabía que ese hombre era leal como ningún otro y siempre podría contar con él.

Dejó el teléfono descolgado, no necesitaba más llamadas por esa noche. Encontró una cerveza abandonada en su refrigerador y la llevó hacia su cuarto, bebiéndola mientras se ponía algo de ropa para dormir. Mañana sería un día pesado, no sólo por tener que ir a rogar por qué no lo despidieran de la universidad, sino tendría que preparar algunos resúmenes y solicitudes para un nuevo empleo. Quizá debería olvidarse de todo eso por unos meses, pedir un préstamo suficiente para vivir sin trabajar y dedicarse a lo que en verdad le gustaba: escribir. Volver a sus sueños de adolescente de buscar inspiración en la vida común, en las personas que observaba en la calle. Quizá.

Quizá debió haber programado su reloj despertador antes de sumirse en esos pensamientos que minutos después le llevaron a quedarse dormido, apenas recostado sobre la cama mientras la lata de cerveza vaciaba lo último de su contenido sobre la alfombra. Quizá el día de mañana sería mejor para Erwin Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

Al menos este viaje en subterráneo fue mucho más placentero que el último que había tenido. Bañado, aseado y afeitado por lo menos parecía un miembro productivo de la sociedad. Gracias a que había despertado casi al mediodía, únicamente redactó un apresurado oficio para el director de la universidad y ahora esperaba poder llegar antes de que saliera a comer.

-Espero que comprenda que la coordinación no permitirá que un maestro con antecedentes penales sea el responsable de un grupo. Sabe que en esta edad los jóvenes son muy influenciables y tienden a imitar a sus mayores, sin importar si es un buen ejemplo o uno malo- El director ni siquiera se había molestado en leer su justificación y ahora caminaba por su oficina con la misma autoridad que si estuviese reprendiendo a un alumno de primer año.

-Señor, le recuerdo que he mantenido un récord de asistencias impecable, y que los alumnos que llevan mis materias tienen un alto grado de aprobación- esperó pacientemente, no quería que su impulsividad le ganara otra semana de cómoda estancia en prisión. –Tengo un par de citas en la corte los próximos meses para retirar los cargos y pagar los daños. Una vez que esto termine tendré un historial limpio y…

-No está a discusión, Smith. No puedo reinstalarlo en su puesto al menos hasta que termine el año, lo siento- satisfecho por sus propias palabras, el hombre se sentó frente a su escritorio, guardando el oficio de Erwin en una carpeta que probablemente no se volvería a abrir en años. –Si conoce a alguna persona apta para el empleo, nos gustaría revisar su historial…

-Le agradezco su atención…- en realidad no. En realidad quería partirle la cara y hacer que se tragara el oficio junto con su hoja de liberación. Pero si no quería volver a la cárcel tenía que contenerse. Sonrió sin ninguna intención de hacerlo, por lo que su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca nada amigable y sin más salió de la oficina. Mientras caminaba hacia las afueras del campus algunos alumnos se acercaron a él para saludarlo y aunque en un inicio no tenía la más mínima intención de conversar con ellos, al fin cedió, saludándolos y diciéndoles que los vería el próximo año. Definitivamente extrañaría a esos chicos.

* * *

Antes de tomar el subterráneo pasó a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas para sus próximos días en casa, mayoritariamente sopas instantáneas y algunas cervezas. El vagón en el que subió estaba casi vacío, salvo por una anciana y un niño sentados junto a la puerta y al otro extremo un joven demasiado concentrado en escuchar música de su reproductor. Dos estaciones después de que se había subido entró al vagón un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y algunas pecas adornando sus mejillas. Le conocía bien, había tomado una de sus materias hacía un par de semestres y se había graduado con honores…

-¿Profesor Smith?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó para sentarse a un lado de él. –Qué gusto saludarlo, ¿viene de la universidad?- Erwin sonrió, recordaba ese chico por que pasara lo que pasara era endemoniadamente optimista.

-Es un gusto para mí también, Marco. Y aunque tienes razón en que vengo de la universidad, lamento mucho decirte que hoy fue mi último día trabajando ahí.- de inmediato el rostro del joven se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación y algo de tristeza.

-Qué lástima… Usted es un buen maestro. Lo lamento por los jóvenes que se perderán su materia…- volvió a sonreír. –Pero ¿renunció por que encontró al fin una editorial?- Erwin negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba ese chico para tratar de ver el mejor ángulo de las situaciones? Debería dedicarse a escribir libros de Superación Personal…

-Sigo trabajando en eso…- correspondió la sonrisa y revolvió cariñosamente el cabello del joven. –Pero sí, podría decirse que dedicaré mi tiempo a escribir, aunque no puedo decir que ya tenga una idea en mente.

-Eso es fácil… Cuando usted nos encargaba proyectos usualmente me inspiraba en las cosas más cotidianas. Bastaba con que saliera al parque u observara detenidamente a las personas a mi alrededor para concebir una idea.

-Marco, tú eres joven y la inspiración viene fácil a ti; ese es parte de tu talento- dijo palmeando al joven en el hombro

-¡Y usted tiene la experiencia de su parte!

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón,- tuvo que admitir. Quedaban aún bastantes estaciones antes de que él se bajara del subterráneo y no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigía su ex-alumno. La mujer con el niño bajaron unos segundos después, quedándose el vagón sólo a excepción de ellos dos… y el joven que parecía dormido al extremo contrario de donde ellos estaban. –Pero debes admitir que no hay mucha inspiración por el momento… A menos que haga una historia basada en ese hombrecillo…- dijo en voz baja, señalándole a su alumno con un gesto al sujeto al fondo del tren. Él habría jurado que su voz era apenas un susurro, pero el joven abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a ambos, levantando la nariz en un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Profesor!- Marco se sobresaltó por la mirada del joven, esperando que no fuese hacia ellos a buscar pelea; pues parecía uno de esos chicos rudos. El sujeto pareció murmurar algo, aunque no fue lo suficientemente audible para los otros ocupantes del tren y apenas éste se detuvo, se bajó para dar paso a algunas personas más que abordaron el vagón. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, alumno y maestro se miraron por unos instantes sin saber qué decir hasta que súbitamente ambos estallaron en carcajadas, conscientes de que habían hecho una estupidez que bien podía adjudicarse a críos de 10 años.

-Bien, ésta es mi estación,- dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie. –Creo que tienes razón, Marco. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos ya haya iniciado una novela… Quizá inspirada en el hombrecillo…- dijo con un tinte de humor en su voz, haciendo que el joven se riera antes de despedirse de él con un gesto y bajar del vagón.

* * *

Camino a casa pensaba en lo que había sucedido en el día. Ciertamente perder su trabajo le haría las cosas difíciles de ahora en adelante, pero quizá Mike podría acomodarlo en alguna oficina y así podría matar el tiempo que no ocupara tratando de escribir algo.

Llegó a casa y simplemente arrojó las cosas que había comprado sobre el sillón, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la computadora en su escritorio. Por primera vez en algunos años sentía la imperiosa necesidad de escribir. Sobre lo que fuera… Sobre jóvenes pecosos demasiado optimistas. O sobre sujetos bajos de estatura que escuchan conversaciones ajenas en el subterráneo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una de las frases favoritas de Erwin era aquella que su abuelo solía decir: "No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable". Y fue exactamente lo primero que recordó cuando al entrar al vagón del subterráneo se topó con un extraño sujeto… Demasiado bajo como para ser un adulto pero con facciones demasiado afiladas como para ser un muchacho. Si no se equivocaba era la tercera vez en el mes que se lo topaba… La primera cuando se quedó dormido en el tren justo al salir de prisión, la segunda cuando estaba platicando con Marco y la tercera en ese momento. El hombre pareció notarlo también, observándolo con esos ojos grises que más que analizarlo lo desafiaban.

-Buenos días…- saludó Erwin, algo incómodo por encontrarse sólo con el hombre en el vagón. Ahora hubiese deseado llevar sus audífonos y simplemente hacer como que no le había visto, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Idiota…- contestó el aludido y desvió su atención hacia algunos carteles que había en los muros del tren. Erwin era una de esas raras personas que en momentos inoportunos mostraban un asombroso sentido del deber, por lo que aún apenado por la última vez que había visto a ese hombre, tomó asiento frente a él. –Podrías buscar otro lugar y así poder burlarte de las demás personas…- su tono de voz era muy ácido y firme; como si estuviese a punto de levantarse y enfrentar a Erwin a golpes. Eso sí que sería un logro, tomando en cuenta que el sujeto no parecía medir más de metro y medio. Algunas personas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos comenzaron a mirarlos con curiosidad, quizá con un morboso interés de ver una pelea.

-Lamento mucho que haya malinterpretado la conversación que tenía con mi alumno…- dijo con voz tranquila a pesar de que el hombre frente a él no lucía para nada dispuesto a escucharle. –De ninguna manera nos burlaríamos, en verdad me apena esa situación…

El hombre le miró por unos momentos, sin retirar de su rostro esa expresión fría y distante. Erwin comenzó a pensar que no estaba molesto por el hecho de que se burlaran de su estatura; el sujeto se veía bastante maduro y seguramente recibía ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. Más bien parecía contrariado, esperando de él alguna respuesta agresiva que simplemente no iba a llegar. Vaya, debía recordar comentarle a Marco que el hombrecillo era más interesante de lo que creían.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta. Entre ambos había surgido un incómodo silencio y él no era de las personas que toleran demasiado bien esas situaciones.

-¿Sabe? Me gustaría poder solucionar todo esto invitándolo a tomar un café,- dijo Erwin antes de que él mismo pudiese reflexionar sus palabras. ¿Estaba invitando a un completo extraño a comer sólo porque sentía el remordimiento de haberlo insultado aunque en realidad no fue así? Al parecer sí. Y ya podía imaginarse el sermón que Mike le daría en cuanto se enterara.

Pero, muy a pesar de Erwin; el aludido simplemente hizo esa mueca tan extraña de levantar la nariz en un gesto de disgusto (o ¿asco?), se puso de pie y sin siquiera mirar en qué estación estaban (Erwin estaba seguro que esa no era la estación donde solía bajarse ese sujeto) el hombre salió sin más por la puerta del tren.

-¡Ah no!- dijo Erwin levantándose tan pronto como pudo e intentó salir tras él, alcanzando a sujetar la manga de su chamarra. ¿Por qué ese hombre simple y sencillamente no aceptaba sus disculpas y una bebida como ofrenda de paz? Erwin nunca iba a entenderlo. Y al parecer el hombre tampoco entendía su necesidad de reivindicación, pues reaccionando como quizá cualquier humano en su sano juicio lo haría se defendió con una fuerte patada dirigida hacia las zonas blandas del escritor quien se quedó momentáneamente sin aire y después de unos segundos cayó al suelo dentro del tren, apenas recuperando el aliento para ver cómo el hombre se mezclaba entre la multitud que esperaba el próximo vagón.

* * *

-Repítelo de nuevo…- dijo Mike, apenas respirando pues lo que acababa de contarle su amigo simple y sencillamente lo tenía ahogándose en risas y carcajadas.

-Cállate Mike,- Erwin hundió nuevamente su nariz en el tarro con cerveza, bebiendo lo que quedaba. ¿Cómo era que seguía soportando a Mike después de tantos años? Ahh claro… Era su único amigo, le había conseguido un empleo y a pesar de estar burlándose de él en ese instante, no le juzgaba.

-Entonces… Estás en frente de este sujeto… le invitas un café…- demonios, ¿por qué Mike tenía que hablar tan fuerte y hacer tantos ademanes? Varias de las personas que los rodeaban ya estaban viéndolos, prestando atención a la conversación. –Y entonces el tipo se va… Y tú, completamente SOBRIO corriste tras él…

-Y él me pateó,- completó la frase, ordenándole con una seña al mesero que les trajera más cerveza.

-Pero dime, Erwin… ¿Cómo es que un tipo que no te llega ni al cuello puede sofocarte con una patada? Es decir, sé que no haces ejercicio, pero incluso yo tendría problemas para derrumbarte…- Ciertamente Mike era un hombre alto y de complexión fornida. Erwin era ligeramente más bajo que él y si seguía comiendo sopas instantáneas pronto estaría en el límite de lo que podría llamarse "gordo". Nuevas botellas de cerveza fría llegaron a su mesa y ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo en comenzar a beber. Erwin se encogió de hombros, pensando que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto. Después de todo era un desconocido, ¿no? Un desconocido que lamentablemente se encontraba en el tren con demasiada frecuencia.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, ¿verdad?- preguntó el escritor, pasando una mano por su cabello por la frustración. El último año de su vida había sido un completo desastre, comenzando con su divorcio y ahora incluso había pasado por el desempleo y la prisión. ¿Karma? Quizá.

-No,- dijo Mike, mirándole con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios. –Desde que te conozco has estado loco. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se hubiese defendido de estar en la situación de tu pequeño amigo así que no deberías tomarlo personal. Deja de pensar que la gente quiere alejarse de ti; la única que lo hizo fue tu mujer y quizá fue lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado.- Mike tomó una pausa para beber sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Había callado esas cosas por respeto a él, pero casi un año era tiempo suficiente para dejar que Erwin viviera el duelo de su separación y lo apreciaba demasiado como para mentirle. –Tener lástima por ti mismo sólo va a impedir que salgas del hoyo en el que estás.

Palabras firmes y claras, dichas por su mejor amigo. Erwin meditó por un tiempo lo que acababa de escuchar, digiriendo la honestidad junto con el lúpulo de la cerveza. En momentos como ese era cuando detestaba ser tan fácil de leer. Pero en algo tenía que estar de acuerdo con Mike; era hora de levantarse y cambiar de actitud, ser optimista y ambicioso si quería lograr sus objetivos no sólo en el mundo editorial, sino en su persona. O quizá debería dejar esa clase de pensamientos para cuando estuviese sobrio pues sabía demasiado bien que el cristal de las botellas de alcohol eran falsos espejos en los que fácilmente se puede ver lo que uno quiere sin importar lo lejano que esté.

-Vámonos de aquí…- más que una petición era casi una orden y Mike se levantó casi de inmediato para complacer a su amigo, sacando de su billetera dinero suficiente como para pagar las bebidas de ambos. Erwin estuvo a punto de protestar, pero sabía que sin importar cuánto se quejara, igual el mayor iba a pagar.

-Si crees que voy a dejarte tomar un taxi, debes estar más loco de lo que creí…- dijo Mike, buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves del auto. De nuevo Erwin contuvo sus ganas de negarse, de nada iba a servir.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Erwin había sido tranquilo, sin demasiado tráfico por las calles a pesar de ser viernes en la noche. Ninguno de los dos hombres habló dentro del auto, Mike conduciendo y Erwin buscando en las estaciones de radio algo decente qué escuchar. Odiaba que su música favorita ahora estuviese clasificada como "clásicos" u "oldies". ¿Qué les pasaba a los muchachos de ahora? Creen que esos grupitos musicales con muchachos de sexualidad indefinida son verdaderos artistas, cuando no son más que productos plásticos de la industria musical.

-Deja de jugar con el estúpido radio…- La voz de Mike quedó suspendida en el aire, desvaneciéndose poco a poco para ser reemplazada por el estruendo del metal retorciéndose y el vidrio haciéndose añicos. Una calle. Sólo una calle faltaba para dejar a Erwin en su hogar cuando un auto a exceso de velocidad los impactó, mandando el compacto de Mike algunos metros en el aire antes de derraparse por la calle y detener su accidentado camino contra el poste del semáforo.

* * *

Erwin sintió una punzada de dolor en el muslo y en el torso. Una sensación cálida y húmeda se esparció por su rostro y supuso que era sangre que goteaba de alguna herida.

-¿Mike…?- Erwin tuvo que hacer uso de gran fuerza para poder abrir sus párpados, aunque resultó casi inútil pues una densa nube de humo le impedía ver más allá de su nariz. Intentó moverse para alcanzar el asiento del conductor a su lado y averiguar qué había pasado con su amigo cuando el dolor en su muslo le hizo mirar hacia abajo y descubrir el alcance de la situación. Estaba completamente atrapado entre los despojos del auto, con una enorme pieza de metal atravesando su pierna desde debajo del asiento. -¡Mike…!


End file.
